geministrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sectors/@comment-118.200.158.15-20170802014850
Just a little tip. I am on stage 90 at the moment and it was a breeze killing the boss and mob The important thing is to save your credit and use them on the black market (3 credit per item) or cargo mission (2 credit per item) As you progress through the levels, enemy start having more hp and deal more dmg. An item you get from lvl 20 will be paper for when you are at lvl 80 as you will most probably be dead in a few shots Thus upgrade your item (black market) around every 30 lvl if you have a decent enug setup. DONT keep spending your credit on item once you have 4 satisfatory item. A simple upgrade time line will be something like this: Level 1-20 (getting use to the game and trying to find good item like those that can heal your health, stats on item matter little as they provided only around 10-50 stats boost even if maxed level which is going to be expensive for you now) Lvl 30 (use your credit and try to get purple or orange item. Make sure one of your item heal your health, something good will be those stationery and heal you for 50% of your health) (Item stats boost here should be around 50-100 per category) Lvl 60 (same as 30) Lvl 80-85 ( same as above) As your lvl progress, what the item ability is will matter little(except for the healing one), what is important is the stats This will make the game WAY easy to complete. FYI my item for lvl 90 atm is: 1) Repair 50% HP whenever the total time spent stationary reach 5 second ( +312 Life +121 Armor) Weak stats but good healing ability 2) Each shot has 30% chance to deal 290% damage (+745 Life +1181 Armor)I don't care about the ability here. Just want the armor 3) Automatically fire (shots) that deal 350% of ship's damage per 3 second (+853 Damage +1074 Armor) I prefer % dmg for my additional weapon as the numerical one are weak. But I choose this because of the stats again not because of the weapon 4)Automaticall fire scatter shot that deal 175% of ship's damage per second (+992 Damage +934 Life) I love the coverage and speed of the scatter shot but again, for the stats In the end Damage - 1870 Life - 2016 Armor - 2401 With this stats and the Avindr ship, I can going through the lvl with ease( I basically just put my finger on the screen and do other stuff) Avindr ship give a 13 second shield after your hp drop below a certain amount and my healing item heal 50% per 5 second. If you do the math, I basically get a full heal if i stay stationery in the 13 second. Beware that the cooldown for the shield is around 30-45 second so there is still abit of risk Anyway Hope this help whomever is think this easy game is hard^^